


Confidence and Trust

by Anshishoku



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anshishoku/pseuds/Anshishoku
Summary: Aladdin and Kougyoku both are in love with the other. What could happen the night when he returns and she doesn't seem to care about him anymore? This story is based on the day/night/day after Aladdin, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu return.





	Confidence and Trust

It was a hard, long day for the empress of Kou.

Kougyoku was happy that things were working steadily with the Fan-Fan trading company thanks to Alibaba and his help as the new prime minister. Every time it was mentioned that this was his role, he denied it though.

Alibaba was out today, as he was making deals and being broadcasted worldwide about them. This left Kougyoku either with a pile of paper work to do, or to just wander the palace.

Obviously the mature choice was to do her paper work. Just like a good empress.

So, naturally, she wandered the palace.

She thought about many things in that time. About what the Kou Empire might become in the near future, or about what she needed to do better at as an empress. She also thought about her beloved Vinea. Her metal vessel had been taken among the others and stored. Even if she wasn't able to speak with her djinn, having Vinea made Kougyoku more confident and courageous, knowing she could hold her own. As these thoughts lessened, her mind returned her to solitude.

And as it always did in silence, her thoughts turned to the three individuals that had been declared missing for more than 3 years now. Aladdin, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu.

She had gained a well-balanced friendship with Morgiana. Kougyoku had become used to her silence and expressionless face, with the wisdom that hid behind both. Morgiana had turned out to be very cunning, not just someone that had brute force. When Kougyoku realized this, she knew that Alibaba was a lucky man.

Her brother Hakuryuu was in high regards even more than before. He had given her the throne after all. She was sure that if she had been in his place, she would have had too hard a time of biting her pride to relinquish the throne after making such a large fuss. And that made him even more respected in her heart than she felt for anyone else.

And lastly, was Aladdin. He was a special case. She and Aladdin had a different relationship than she had ever had and still remembers it to this day.

* * *

**/Flashback/**

* * *

_**It was the night Aladdin had decided to leave, but not before he said goodbye to the only person he could trust with their location, Kougyoku.** _

_**Aladdin also had to confess a little something to the princess, soon to be empress.** _

_**His own feelings toward her.** _

_**He had agonized over it for the months, and wished his best friend to be there to help him figure it out. Because, who in their right mind would accept a 12 year-old's feelings, especially when the recipient had 7 years on them? Doubtful that it was anyone other than some really perverted loli-cons or something. Still, Aladdin didn't have any idea when they would be able to return and wanted to at least let her know.** _

_**It was late at night, the time when Kougyoku was heading to bed. Aladdin knew this for reasons he would likely not ever tell Kougyoku of. He headed to her bed chambers, greeting some guards as he walked by. He had become very friendly with them, since his time being in the palace, and his spying on Kougyoku.** _

_**He knocked twice at her door and waited for a reply. When he began second guessing himself, the door opened to reveal a sleeve-covered Kougyoku. She visibly relaxed when she saw who it was and lowered her sleeves. Aladdin noticed that she must have just taken her make up off, as she had covered most of her face.** _

_**"Aladdin, come in." She moved aside to let him in.** _

_**As he moved into the room, he gazed around the area. It looked like most of the rest of the palace, but had a few chairs, a full length mirror, and a large king-sized canopy bed. Light pink curtains hung from the best, only the end curtains open.** _

_**Aladdin blushed lightly, and looked away from the bed, as Kougyoku walked into the room.** _

_**"What's up Aladdin? Is there any reason this couldn't have waited till tomorrow?" Kougyoku Questioned, before going behind a dressing board. She began taking off the outer layer of her dress, and changing. She knew Aladdin wouldn't peak since he was probably still afraid since the last time he tried. It was surely a lesson he would never forget.** _

_**"Umm…Yeah, it's kind of important."** _

_**She walked out after finishing dressing, and gestured for them to sit at the chairs near her mirror. While Aladdin sat, she was in front of the mirror taking her hair out.** _

_**"It's about Morgiana, Hakuryuu and My's plans. We have to leave and I believe you are the only one who we can trust with this information."** _

_**Kougyoku's movements slowed to a stop, and she turned to the boy. She believed he was joking, until she saw his face. She walked over and sat across from him. They talked more about the plans he had, and everything.** _

_**"So…Why me?"** _

_**"Huh?"** _

_**"Why did you choose to tell me?" Kougyoku restated.** _

_**Aladdin was at a loss for words. Why did he choose her?** _

_**Because you're the person I like and are an ally to the three of us, one of us being your brother.** _

_**"You're an ally to the three of us, one of us being your brother." He said instead. He just wasn't ready.** _

_**"Oh…I guess that makes sense."** _

_**They spoke little as the night light waned. Aladdin had finally decided that it was time though. He was going to tell her.** _

_**"Miss Kougyoku, there's also another reason I chose you."** _

_**Kougyoku looked at him, nodding for him to continue.** _

_**"The other reason I chose you is because…um…"** _

_**"Yes?"** _

_**"I…like…you…is why…"** _

_**The room was silent as the Princess digested his words.** _

_**Did he just say…that he liked me? Wait…What? That's not possible!** _

_**"Aladdin…do you mean like as a friend or…?"** _

_**"The or." He merely said.** _

_**Aladdin. You…You felt this way how long exactly?** _

_**"What do you want from this then? To become an emperor next to me? To have a girl that can't get away? To…abuse the royal status? Abuse m-"** _

_**"Whoa whoa whoa! No! None of those reasons is right! I wanted to tell you because, we were going to be away for a while, and I just…wanted to tell you."** _

_**"Then…do you want to date?"** _

_**"…" Aladdin couldn't hold back his expression as he was taken off guard by her words.** _

_**Wait…what did she just say?! She actually accepted it or…?** _

_**"Are you serious?! But there's like 7 years between us!"** _

_**"Does that mean that you lied?"** _

_**"No! But, I am surprised you would be serious about this. I'm younger than you so…"** _

_**Kougyoku stared at the shy boy. This very powerful boy who she had also thought about. She was ashamed of the fact that she had started falling for him, when she was 19 and he was 12. She was scared of herself for some time, denying that possibility, yet here he was with those same feelings.** _

_**As someone who was almost married to a complete stranger, she had begun changing her views. Love could and should not be suppressed by age, gender, or stereotypes. This didn't mean she saw an age difference with a large gap as okay, she meant that when you think about it, Aladdin would be 20 when she was 27. 7 years is not that much in her opinion. She would never hold Aladdin down in the way a lot of people think she, as the older one, would. She respected Aladdin as her equal, and as the person she had fallen for. And she was now being put to the test it seemed.** _

_**"What does age matter in love?"** _

_**The young blue-haired boy looked back at her as a smile graced her lips.** _

_**"I like you too, Aladdin."** _

_**"You…really?"** _

_**Aladdin looked so close to tears that Kougyoku stood and walked to him. She kneeled next to him, and hugged him.** _

_**Ever since they had become allies, she had begun to see his real pain. The loneliness he felt was also like hers, and made her not feel so alone.** _

_**"Come on my dear boy, have more faith in the girl you like."** _

_**"…"** _

_**He hugged her back, and they ended up falling asleep while just chatting. He woke up the next morning, and it broke him inside that he had to leave her, but he needed to meet up with Morg and Hakuryuu. And so he left a note and went.** _

* * *

**/End-of-Flashback/**

* * *

_That damn cocky brat!_

Kougyoku would have loved to continue, but instead as she neared the front of the palace, she heard voices. Was Alibaba back so soon?

As she drew closer, she saw the group in the front of the gates.

Alibaba was there, but he was not alone. Speaking with him was Aladdin and Morgiana!

_They're back!? Now!?_

"Aladdin!? You're back from the Dark Continent!?"

She ran towards him, and almost wished it were just the two of them so she could say and do whatever she wanted. Almost. The other half of her was deciding how to punish him best.

"I'm back!" he replied, muttering a "hi" under his breath just barely audible.

"Welcome back…Not! You didn't send me a single message! And where's Hakuryuu!?"

"He'll come by later."

The four friends talked about the state of affairs, and Kougyoku was quite surprised when she learned of Alibaba's proposal.

"So Alibaba and Morgiana are getting married, huh~?" She mused to Aladdin. They had gone to sit away from the crowd of people congratulating Alibaba.

"Do you feel lonely, Miss Kougyoku?" Aladdin intoned. Kougyoku had decided to act as if she hadn't missed him at all, and that she maybe actually enjoyed that he was not there.

"Why would I? This is happy news!"

At her reply, Aladdin looked a little dejected, "I guess you're right~~~"

"Although I tried to look cool in front of Alibaba before, in truth it's been really difficult. The recent situation, I mean."

"Are you complaining?" Aladdin question.

"Yeah!

"You know…All my life, I only thought about following my brothers' lead. I neither studied nor sought to become Empress…and yet I refuse to apologize for lounging on the throne.

"I'm not cut out for this job. Geez…"

"I see~" was all Aladdin said.

"Have you told Alibaba about it?" He then asked.

Kougyoku turned to face Aladdin and freaked out at this statement, "He doesn't need to know about it."

"Eh~? Why not?"

"Not a word!"

"You know, you're such a show-off."

"I know. I want to keep it together in front of my esteemed friends."

"I see~ Eh? Then why did you tell me?" Aladdin seemed to be teasing her, and was quite good at it. So Kougyoku decided to humor him.

"Who knows…I just felt like you would listen to me. That's just how I am."

"Does that mean…You like me _better_ than Alibaba?"

As Kougyoku heard him say this, she knew he was baiting her. She declined.

"My dear boy, do me a favor and stop getting so cocky!"

As his face turned to puzzlement, she stuck her tongue out at him and went to speak with Alibaba and the company.

Aladdin seemed to zone out there for a second, till Alibaba got his attention and they left to go to Heliohapt to speak with all their masters.

* * *

Kougyoku returned to her work, (Actually doing the mountain high paper work this time) and things in the castle became quiet.

Once finished, it was time for her to meet with some of the town merchants about the goings in the Kou cities, then she would have more work to do after.

Each affair went smoothly on her end, and by the time she was done, a castle worker came to get her for dinner. After the meal, she left to her room, hoping to get some early shut eye for her early morning.

"What's this? So you really didn't miss me at all, Miss Kougyoku?" A voice called at her window.

Kougyoku turned to face none other than Aladdin, standing on the edge of her window. He was smiling at her and hopped down, walking towards her.

"How did you get in here? Evading the guards should be impossible." Kougyoku questioned with a slight smile.

"Well I have to know some way to come see the empress without those guys. Besides, I'm a magi, who could stop me?"

_He does have a point on that last part_

"Either way, what do you wa-!"

Aladdin had grabbed Kougyoku mid sentence and hugged her, very roughly. They stayed like that for a few moments, Kougyoku noticing his differences. He was no longer an inhabitant of a child's body, rather he had become very broad and tall. She was not sure on his height exactly, but he was certainly taller than she.

"I missed you, quite a bit actually." He muttered sadly. Kougyoku realized that her punishment from earlier might have actually been a bad idea.

"You do know that," She lifted her arms and hugged him back, gently, "I was teasing you earlier, right? I missed you too. You didn't even contact me."

Aladdin's hold loosened some, and he stood straight up again. His collarbone was exposed and it took a lot of work for Kougyoku not to stare.

"Of course, I know I didn't make it any better, but it still seemed as if there was no difference in our relationship like I thought." He looked at the ground, as if not strong enough to face her.

"You should be more confident, Mr. I'm-a-magi-and-no-one-can-stop-me. The reason there doesn't seem to be a change is 'cause somebody was absent from the relationship! I still like you, hopefully the same as you do for me like you confessed then."

Aladdin looked a bit more confident than before, and was taken by surprise when he was suddenly hugged by Kougyoku.

"Don't look so down, you've won the heart of the Empress of Kou, you should be happier." Kougyoku was not very good at comforting people, so she was still being quite prideful, but tried.

Aladdin's hands rose and pulled her into him more, and when Kougyoku tried to pull away, he held tighter.

"Aladdin."

He released her some, and she pulled away a little bit to look at his face, only for their lips to touch. And if it had not been for Aladdin still holding Kougyoku, she would have likely tripped. He loosened his hold on the pink-haired empress and let her go. Neither could face the other. Sure, they were lovers of a technical three yeas, but they had been separated and many would argue you could even call them a couple.

Kougyoku was the first to glance back at him. Aladdin seemed to be very shy with these sort of occurrences, different from when he was a child in love with boobs only.

Aladdin finally looked up, and was about to plead for forgiveness, when suddenly she was in his arms again and on his lips again. She wrapped one arm around his back, the other hand cupping the back of his head.

Aladdin was surprised to say the least. He had no clue what to do. But, he returned the gesture as best he could. He wrapped his own arms around her, one of them might have been a bit questionable, and kissed back.

At some point in this make out session, their tongues began to intermingle. They may have been very respected people, but at the moment, 3 years of loneliness was subconsciously trying to be expelled unannounced to either. Their tongues swirled each other, their lips still connected. One might have wondered if they could even breath.

The two broke though, more for air in their lungs than they would ever wish it. It was very clear to both of them that there was something happening to the two of them, I mean, they hadn't even realized when Aladdin sat back on Kougyoku's bed and she straddled him. And unknown to Aladdin, Kougyoku could very well feel how he felt on these actions.

After a few seconds of heated exchanged breaths, their lips connected again, relishing the softness found. Kougyoku raised her hands, and began lightly, and according to Aladdin, very sexily dragging her nails over the skin of his back under his shirt. Aladdin groaned into the kissed, his innate animal desires pleading to take control. Aladdin's hands were unsure of what to do, or for better words, he was unsure of what he was allowed to do.

Kougyoku then released his lips, and pulled back to look at him. She took his hands in hers, and kissed both of them. It was her silent way of saying " _you can do whatever you want, just as I am._ "

Kougyoku then took his hands and wrapped his palms around her waist, asking him to hold her in place. He obliged happily. She then reached her hands up and began releasing her hair from it's confines. In Aladdin's view, it looks like a pink curtain had fallen around the goddess in his arms. She smiled lightly, before placing both arms behind Aladdin's neck.

But before Kougyoku could take the lead once again, Aladdin pulled her forward, and snuggled his face into the left side of her neck. They sat like that for a few minutes, before Aladdin began gaining confidence. He started by sucking on her neck, every now and then bite or two appearing.

"Ah-Alad-ddin!" Kougyoku pleaded. There was something more she wanted, and Aladdin wasn't sure if he knew what. Then, Kougyoku's hands were at the tail of his hair. She had found out that Aladdin like his hair being played with on one odd casual day three years prior. As such, she began upbraiding it.

"Kougyoku" Aladdin faintly rasped. She had indeed found that he liked his hair touched. Since it was so long, and had been braided all the time, it became a sensitive body part. It was quite long now, reaching to, possibly past, his feet. Kougyoku was untangling the last spot at the base of his hair, and she could see that even if his hair was straight, it looked wavy, like any river or ocean current.

Aladdin then kissed her again, this time with her hands dragging through his hair. It was heavenly. Again, Kougyoku felt Aladdin moving around, but was surprised when she felt him removing the top decorative layer of her dress. She complied and let it fall to the floor, forgotten. Aladdin then traced her lips with his tongue, asking for permission all over again.

_She's just so sweet and soft. I can't get enough._

She welcomed that devilish tongue and she began sucking on it. Aladdin moaned in delight. Once more, another article of clothing was removed from the empress. This time, leaving her in only a slip, comparable to the amount of clothing Aladdin wore still. Kougyoku reached her hands down, and pulled on the string around his waist. The string was thrown, forgotten like air.

The clothing he wore did not fall, but it surely loosened. Aladdin then broke the kiss, and this time went to suck on her ear. A pleasurable gasp was released from Kougyoku and she gripped his shoulders so as to not fall back. Aladdin's hands reached behind, and began undoing her last layer. Kougyoku made him pause first by pulling away.

Aladdin feared he had gone to far and was terrified, but a finger on his lip stopped theses thoughts. He looked to see Kougyoku smiling at him, and she then stood off of him.

"Lay back, Aladdin." She quietly said.

He did as was told and was now laying back, but only on his elbows. He needed to see what she was going to do. She began a stride to the bed getting on top of Aladdin and straddling his hips, directly over his nether region.

"Ah-Ahhh!" Aladdin cried out as Kougyoku sat atop him.

"Shh, my love." Kougyoku whispered from above. She moved his clothing from his chest, pushing it aside for now. The Kou empress smoothed her hands on Aladdin's pecs, gazing at them with delight. His body had indeed grown.

She dipped her head down and traced her tongue from his neck to his pectorals. Aladdin squirmed under her touch. Kougyoku then moved a the smallest bit, and began sucking on his neck, slowly, pleasurably, but surely making a rose colored point.

She used her other hand, and went beneath the rest of his clothing, finding his desire almost immediately.

"Wait! Nhh-Kou-ggyok-uu, you don't have t-to do th-that!" Aladdin cried. He was embarrassed beyond belief at the idea of Kougyoku doing _that_ for him.

Yet Kougyoku continued and began stroking Aladdin. He was certainly younger than her, but his size betrayed that idea. She watched silently as he became redder and redder below her.

"Oh Aladdin...You look so cute down there. Having fun?" She teased. Aladdin looked up at her with a flushed face, and smiled,

"You seem to be enjoying this more than I though, Kougyoku." her movements slowed at this statement and when her hold loosened, Aladdin launched up and flipped her onto her back, leaning over her from her left side. He held her writs in one hand above her head.

"Does this dress you wear matter to you?" the empress shook her head, and Aladdin smiled once again. He then tore right through her clothes displaying her body to his eyes. Kougyoku layed in surprise and mortification, a blush creeping up her body. She watched as Aladdin's gaze followed her skin from head to toe.

Aladdin looked at her body, from her curves to her velvety skins, and special areas. Her breasts were where his eyes stopped. Even if he had matured a lot, he still loved boobs. Instead of going slowly, he went straight for the gold and dipped his head. He first kissed her left breast, causing a gasp to emit from the woman below him. His left hand grasped her right breast, and he relished the softness. Her taste engulfed him as he began sucking on her hardened left bud.

"Ahh! Aladdin!" She almost screamed, but held her voice back as much as possible, biting her lip.

But Aladdin continued this assault, tracing his tongue around the smooth skin before resuming. He then disengaged and switched hands that were holding Kougyoku's, but this time she evaded capture. Her arms split off from each other and in the end, the couple was sitting up, panting, but facing each other.

"Wow Miss Kougyoku, I had no idea you were so strong." Aladdin grinned. Kougyoku huffed across from him, her arms folded for more than just attitude.

"So, how far are we going?" Kougyoku asked, gazing over at the half clothed boy before her. He looked surprised, then it quickly turned in to embarrassment as he averted his gaze.

"Um...all...the way...I...guess. Or...not." He was a stuttering mess. She smiled at him, and stood off the bed. The shifting of weight gained his attention, and he looked up, worried she was going to leave. He was about to apologize and suggest that they just leave it here instead or something, but rather watched as the woman before him was shedding her torn slip.

As she turned, she saw his lustful gaze. To Aladdin, he was a mere ant gazing at the heavenly ways of a goddess. But this goddess had other plans. She crawled on to the bed, making Aladdin scoot back a bit. Her hands came up and grasped the last piece of clothing he had on.

"You should have more confidence in yourself my dear boy." She said as she unwound the cloth from his body, leaving him bare, save for the gold anklets and head piece. Kougyoku could not help her staring. The boy before her might have been 7 years younger than she, but his body was her ideal of a man. Slightly toned, but definitely not over done.

She then pushed him onto his back, his head falling on to the pillows at the top. Once again, the empress straddled him, though at his knees this time, and grasped his member as well. Aladdin immediately tensed up. And before he could say or do anything, he felt a moist heat near his nether regions. he looked over towards Kougyoku just to see and feel her take his member into her mouth.

Aladdin threw his head back and exhaled a deep groan. The woman he liked, hell loved, just continued to surprise him.

Kougyoku had never done this before, and therefore was trying to figure out if she was doing this right. She was bobbing her head up and down, and came to a slow stop with just his tip in her mouth.

She might have been trying to give him pleasure, but it seemed this was just turning her more on than him. She sucked on his crown, pre-cum oozing out the tip. His taste was bitter, but the idea that it was his essence entirely overrode her taste buds. Once she was satisfied that he was slick enough, she released with one last suck.

"Uhh-Ahh!" Aladdin seemed incoherent with desire, unable to do much of anything.

Kougyoku was also having some trouble. She was so turned on by both their actions that it was difficult to move through her emotions. She moved up, kneeling atop him over his hips, this time above his body. When Aladdin realized what she was doing, he moved through the pleasure and grasped her hips above him, to steady her.

As she lowered herself on to his member, she felt his grip tighten on her. There was a slight pressure she felt, indicating that his manhood was right at her folds.

_No going back now I guess. Though, why would I want to?_

She was about to continue, but instead was pulled forward by Aladdin. With shock on his side, she fell onto his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't think this is just about me. Or even that it's only about you. It's about the both of us coming together in a passionate way as lovers. Know that it's "I love you" not just like anymore."

Kougyoku could not speak and had no words. And luckily for her, her actions spoke more about her to Aladdin than her voice sometimes. She turned her head, and looked at the boy, no, man in front of her. And she kissed him.

She had been very conscious during the time she felt him slip in. It was a pain that increased her pleasure because of what it met and who it was. They had their first connection together, one of silence except for the sound of skin slapping skin, and muffled moans. The pair could not separate their mouths for more than a millisecond. And even when they did, their tongues danced throughout.

It was not what Kougyoku had thought her first time would be like. She thought it would be with a stranger for an arranged marriage where she secluded herself to just hoping it was over soon. But Aladdin had made that different. True, he was taking the flower of the empress, and any to find out might judge her as unfit for marriage, but she loved every second of it.

Aladdin's thrusts became less coordinated and seemed to spasm as his control was shot. She could feel that he was just about ready to go, and she was right there with him. Then they were cumming together, tightening their hold of each other.

As they struggled to come down from their highs, they refused to separate. It was a silent agreement that at least for some time, they would not move. And why would either want to? Aladdin was holding his goddess in his arms, and Kougyoku was atop the man of her dreams.

And they fell to sleep like that. In each other's arms.

* * *

When Kougyoku woke in the morning, it was a bit saddening not to see Aladdin with her, but that vanished when she sat up and realized he had merely gotten up to put his clothes back on. He was sitting on the end of the bed, tying the rope around his waist.

Kougyoku carefully moved forward, and hugged him from behind. His movements stopped, and he received a kiss on the cheek by Kougyoku. They sat in a moment of silence, and Kougyoku moved, only to begin braiding Aladdin's hair for him. It was smoother than he had ever done, and looked better.

She got up as well, dressing in new clothes to work today away in. And as she turned to Aladdin, she noticed the small rose colored mark she had left the night before. She smiled slyly, and didn't say a single word about it.

Aladdin also noticed something. Kougyoku was dressing before him, and he noticed a few marks near her ear, neck, and collar bone. He decided her over-designed clothes would hide most of them. And even so he would never tell her.

And so, Aladdin had to leave. He grasped his staff from wear it lay against the wall. He turned back to his empress, and she was putting the finishing touches of her hair piece in place. She noticed his gaze, and turned upwards, only to see quite the view.

Aladdin looked heavenly with the morning light bathing him in a warm golden glow. She walked over to him, and pulled him to her. Their lips connected for the millionth time since he had arrived through the window.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear. And that was the truth. For some it could take years to fall in love. Others it could take moments. And a time like last night, to see Aladdin's devotion to her, was more than enough. They may have had a 7 year gap, but like she believed, what did age matter in love?

So, Kougyoku left to do her work, as Aladdin left to meet with Alibaba and Morgiana.

"Hey Aladdin!" Alibaba greeted him.

"Hey yourself. How did you sleep last night?" Aladdin replied.

"I slept goo-! Wait, Aladdin what's this mark in your chin?" Alibaba grew curious. It looked like what he called a 'love mark', one that was caused during sexual times with someone.

_There's no way, right? Aladdin didn't get a...'love mark' from someone, right? Who?_

Aladdin used his water magic to form a mirror, and only then noticed what Alibaba was talking about.

_Crap! Kougyoku must have left that and **That's** why she was smiling this morning before I left!_

"Oh um, oh! Would you look at the time, I think breakfast is being served! Well you know how much I love food! Gotta Go!" Aladdin flew off in the direction of he kitchen.

Alibaba was very suspicious now, and he wished he could follow him. So he headed that way, and met up with Morgiana who had still been asleep. The new fiance`s walked to the kitchen together, Alibaba filling her in on what he saw.

"I also saw something strange. Kougyoku had some marks on her neck and near her ear. You don't think they could have-!" The two stopped in their tracks, and couldn't believe what they were suggesting.

_No way! Aladdin and Kougyoku!? That's just not possible!_

The pair then ran for the kitchen, and Alibaba not being the fanalis of the two, was left behind. When they got there, they noticed Kougyoku already sitting at the table with a meal. And Alibaba saw what Morgiana was talking about.

Kougyoku had two small 'love marks' near her left ear lobe, and a single one about three inches from it.

Alibaba saw Aladdin sitting at the table as well, speaking with the other inhabitants. He was resting his head on his left hand directly over where the 'love mark' should be.

Alibaba and Morgiana sat down at the table, not to focused in the conversation over the table. But when he caught Kougyoku looking over at him, Alibaba made his decision. He gestured at her and then made a movement pointing at his neck area and then pointed at Aladdin. He moved his shoulders in a 'I don't know' shrug, and waited for her answer.

She took a second to figure out what he was meaning, and then blushed after a glance at Aladdin. The bluenette was the closet to her, and she reached her hand over to tap his arm. His focus was immediately on her, and she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He glanced at Alibaba then back at the table in front of him. He slightly nodded and Kougyoku sat back up normally.

"Ok everyone," Kougyoku began when breakfast was over, "As much as I wish we could continue, I have work to do, but if Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana would join me in my study to go over future plans over the next few days, I would be most delighted." She stood, and with Aladdin faking a surprised face, he followed behind her. Alibaba and Morgiana got up as well, and followed.

They arrived at Kougyoku's study, and when the Fanalis and Blonde entered, the door was shut behind them by Aladdin.

"It seems you both have good eyes when something looks amiss." Kougyoku stated from her position of leaning against her desk.

"What do you mean about that Kougyoku?" Alibaba was hesitant to point out what he believed she was referring to.

"Must I say it out loud?" Kougyoku was now sporting a flushed face, but shock replaced it when Aladdin walked over and stood next to her.

"How about I say say it then?" Aladdin didn't even let anyone answer before he turned to Kougyoku, pulled her towards him, and kissed her right on the lips.

To say that Alibaba, Morgiana, and even Kougyoku were surprised was an utter under statement if there ever was one. Aladdin released Kougyoku, whose face was now just and apple in color. He looked back at his friends, and put on a genuinely happy smile.

It took lots of time to explain everything, of course not _everything_ , but most of it. They were two couples having fun, but deeper than that there were friends.


End file.
